Beauties in Beasts
by alexanderondo
Summary: The Beauty and beast Corps are a group of legendary commandos known for their exploits across the battlefield. They were thought to have served in South America, The Middle East, and many other conflict sites around the word. During a mission gone wrong, they discover their greatest enemy: The BEASTHOUND Unit. They are now in a fight for redemption, survival and the truth...
1. Lost Souls

It was a stormy day, there were five of them in the room: four women, and a man. The women came from many corners of the world, haunted by their past, and scared of their future.

When they heard of the promise of redemption, the promise that they would be forgiven by their victims, that they would no longer be haunted by friends and loved ones. They all made the journey to him.

The man was Liquid, a criminal and a genius. A legend and a menace.

He had promised these four redemption of their evils, and forgiveness from their loved ones, he promised salvation from the horrors of war.

They were about to make a deal. Redemption in exchange for one last life: Solid Snake.

They agreed, hoping that the promises were true, and Liquid took them to Outer Haven. There they were brought into surgery, injecting Nano Machines into their bodies.

These machines were to make them stronger and faster, they would bolster their immune system, and they would allow them to work as a unit.

They accepted the surgery, but not until they got their concerns heard. They didn't want to be harmed, or turned into machines.

After they were "enhanced", Liquid had Haven Troopers (Frogs) escort them to their suits.

There were four suits total: one with light armor and a helmet with four robotic tentacles attached, another was in the shape of a wolf, it had four legs and a Railgun, the third had tall legs, and large wings, a jet attached to the wings, as well as a grenade launcher, and finally the fourth suit had four arms, two had what appeared to be puppets in their palms, the suit had several knives attached to a satchel on it's back.

When they had donned the suits they became new people. They became soldiers, legends that loomed over fighting forces around the world. Legends of a four man army, capable of taking on anything and everything. They became nightmares, stories told by comrade's at campfires during wars. That they were demons, that would steal the lives of many, showing no signs of mercy, no signs of humanity. They would come into a battlefield and wipe out all signs of life, leaving almost nobody left alive.

They became the Beauties in Beasts Corps (BB Corps).


	2. The laughing Octopus

As the four women donned their armor, they felt different somehow.

They looked at each other and saw that they were changed somehow.

They felt that they were no longer victims of war, that they could be untouched by the horrors put unto them.

The Laughing Beauty felt this the most. She remembered many years ago when a great evil broke her, and turned her into a devil.

It was sometime in 2001, in her hometown in South America. Her town was called the Devils Village, because they cultivated octopi, and used them for food, trade, and agriculture.

One day, her village was attacked by a group of cultists, she was away from home when the first shots were fired. She hid for several hours. She was almost never found, until she had to sneeze. They caught her within minutes, and they brought her to the rest of the townsfolk.

They were executing them one by one, until all that remained was her family, friends and herself.

They made her execute them, forcing her to laugh as if enjoying it. After they were finished with her, they forced her to bathe in her families blood as a sacrificial ritual to appease their god and his legion of demons.

After several days she finally escaped, and ran. When she finally stopped, she cried. Then she started laughing. Laughing at the whole situation.

She laughed at the cultists who broke her, who forced her to end her family and friends. She laughed at herself for letting herself get caught.

She laughed most at her victims, who were in a better place, whose souls had escaped at last from their torture.

After she finally got control of herself, she whispered to the sky: "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry".

She laughed again, not out of hilarity, but out of fear. Fear that the cultists might return and kill her for not laughing with them.

Then she started crying, because everyone she knew, everyone she cared for and loved was dead. Maybe if she had rebelled against the cultists, her family and friends might still be alive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After she pulled herself together, and tucked her memories away she focused on the present.

Liquid told her about her mission: to go to a village in South America and deal with a group of militants who were harassing Haven operatives in the region.

He explained to her it would be solo, with no outside help, and he made it quite clear that she may use any means she deems necessary to solve the problem.

As the helicopter flying her landed, she climbed out and camouflaged herself with her surroundings. She walked to the village, and thought more than once that the area felt familiar somehow.

When she had finally entered the village grounds, and hid herself away she saw why it felt familiar. It was her old hometown, and the cult had taken residence. Above everyone's grave.

She started sobbing, her family and friends lie here murdered because of this cult, and they insult them by living on their graves. By living in the homes of their victims as if they never did anything wrong.

She snuck her way to a statue and used her Octocamo to become the statue, and waited. She held steady as a rock, still as a predator before striking it's prey.

She waited until they all came together at the statue for one of their "meetings". And then she struck. The fight lasted only three minutes, before she attacked there was forty of them. Now there were only nine.

They were panicking, not knowing what had just happened. She saw the fear in their eyes. But it wasn't enough for her, she wanted vengeance, she wanted her people to be avenged.

She tied up eight and left one standing. They were all crying now, except for her. She was laughing manically. She was truly laughing this time, because these are the people who did horrible things to her.

The people who forced her to end her family and friends, and made her enjoy it as if she was one of them. And this time she was breaking them.

The one asked why she was doing this. She revealed her face to them all and he tried to run away.

He didn't get far, she grabbed him with one of her mechanical tentacles and held him in front of her for a moment.

She saw the fear and agony in his eyes. She threw him against the wall and made him do to the other eight what they all did to her.

They all begged for mercy, to be let go. They tried to apologize. She told them: "Sorry won't undo your harm, it won't bring back my family or friends. Sorry won't heal my scars, and it won't save your lives."

They were all crying still, and the one killed the other eight, tears still in his eyes. Maybe he thought he would live. He asked if he would be let free.

She told him "yes" and walked to him, grabbed his knife and impaled him in the throat. She left the knife in, and he was still alive just barley. He was sobbing, having trouble breathing. He tried to speak, but only soft gurgles came out.

After several minutes, he finally died from blood loss and shock. She left them all where they died, to rot forever for what they did while living.

She left the village minutes later, radioing Haven operatives in the area that the village was cleared and secured. They occupied it the next night, and by then she was back at HQ, waiting on the rest of her team.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She started laughing all the way back. She was still laughing as the helicopter landed, and finally stopped her manic laughter when she slept. When she woke up, Raven, Wolf, and Mantis were waiting for her.

They were going to a combat zone in Venezuela to assist a Haven owned PMC eliminate an army of rebels threatening to take over the government.

The rebels in question may also have intelligence on Solid Snake and his whereabouts.

And off they went. Back to South America, and this time with a new sense of pride and purpose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Raging Raven though couldn't figure out why she was sent to rural India for her first OP. Liquid told her it was her mission to handle alone. While on the helicopter ride to Venezuela, she took time to remember her mission, and the anger and hate that spiraled through her while she was there.


	3. The Raging Raven

As the other Beauties in Beasts were focusing on preparation for the mission, Raven was thinking back to her lone-wolf mission in India.

Liquid sent her there to investigate sightings of unknown commandos attacking a civilian village. The commandos in question were part of a group that used to be known as Outer Heaven.

If anyone would know about Snake's location, it would be the group he used to work with. She didn't ride a helicopter like the other Beauties, but instead flew herself using her suits rocket propulsion system.

When she finally got to the village, she circled around it for thirty minutes while deploying aerospace drones to scout the surrounding areas.

She heard voices from one of her drone's laser microphone. they sounded angry, and there were gunshots. Then there was crying, followed by more yelling from the first voice.

The commandos were hurting children, tormenting them out of anger, just like what a group of soldiers did to her and her friends many years ago.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She remembered it all too clearly. She was just a child of eight years. Her family was killed in a horrible civil war, then the soldiers took over her village.

They locked her up in a cage with the other children. They were starving only getting a meal once every four days. They got water every five.

They were locked up for months, there were older kids who tried encouraging everyone, to help them save their food and energy, they kept promising that help would one day come and save them.

The soldiers started giving them less and less food and water, they called her "a shit eating raven". They called the other kids "dead ass maggot farms". It wasn't long before morale was at an all time low.

Several weeks later, the soldiers left. She was the only one left. The others had starved to death, they gave up all hope. Birds of prey swooped down and pecked at their bodies.

The birds were pecking at her too, but she was strong. She grabbed one, and crushed it in her hands squeezing the life out of the poor bird. She heard a sharp "crack" when she turned it's head.

The birds were still trying to peck at her, and she killed them all. She never felt so much hatred and anger before. She hated the soldiers who killed her family and locked her up in the cage, she hated the other children trying to spread false hope and she hated that they were all dead, leaving her alone in this cruel unforgiving world.

After the birds were all dead, she ate them and drank their blood for hydration. After that she stumbled through the forests, until she grew tired.

A hunter found her a few days later. He took her in and kept her fed well and safe. She eventually ran away, trying to fulfill an unquenchable anger she felt toward the world.

She burnt villages to the ground and hunted soldiers on patrol. They were all the same to her. Especially the soldiers, because they took everything away from her.

Her family, friends, and life. She promised she would take theirs. No matter what.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She put her memories aside for the time being, and promised that she would free these kids. They don't deserve this fate. She knew, she used to be in their position.

But now she was an angel of death, she would kill the commandos. She would save these kids from a life of torment and death.

She circled the village for ten more minutes, using her drones to survey all of the individual huts using thermal scanners.

There were three with adult sized people in them, all had firearms. Two huts had prisoners in them, and one had a munitions stockpile.

She went to work quickly. She marked the munitions hut with laser guided rockets, and waited until guards showed up for patrol before she fired.

When she let the rockets loose, she let out a scream of anger and hatred. There was a loud "BOOM!" followed by a fireworks display of tens of thousands of bullets exploding in their cases. Grenades went off, completely destroying the hut.

She mowed down a response group who tried to investigate, and circled for a missile run on a soldier hut. She fired two more rockets, followed by a barrage of grenades. There was nothing left.

She activated her thermal sensors and saw one final group left alive. They were panicking, trying to find her. She decided to deal with them personally.

She swooped in, knocking one of the soldiers down. The others tried to surround her. They did, and started firing M4s at her. She stood there for a full five minutes as the soldiers were wasting ammo into her body suit.

One round actually penetrated her armor and hit her in the shoulder. She was pissed now. She let out a new scream: "RAAAAAAAAAAGE!" and kicked one soldier down with her suits razor sharp talons. He was bleeding out.

The others backed up, but she was faster. She grabbed another and threw him into a bonfire with no effort. She walked to the last two, and picked them up one in each hand.

She flew up several hundred feet, and yelled at them: "Let me feel your anger!" She was about to kill them both, before she remembered the purpose of the mission.

She flew back to the ground and threw them against the broken munitions hut. She asked them what they knew about Solid Snake. Their silence was a good enough answer for her.

She killed one of them with her grenade launcher. The other was still alive. She asked him again, and this time got an answer. He said that Snake wonders battle to battle. And that he works alone, with no help in the field. He was a ghost, never seen by more than one soldier, he left no trace of his existence.

After she got the information from him, she kicked him into the ground and threw a grenade on him. After he was dead, she went to the prisoner huts.

They were in bad shape, but not dying. They were eating, but a few had been starving. She contacted a humanitarian group, and left the villages coordinates. She left as the first helicopters were seen on the horizon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She flew back to Haven, and saw a medic for her shoulder. She was fine, the bullet only broke the skin but did little else.

She waited in the hanger, studying maintenance manuals on AGM munitions and DARPA Wing Suits.

When Mantis came to check on her, Wolf was with her, and they all waited together. Until Octopus came back from Brazil.

Then they loaded onto a helicopter to Venezuela.

She got her mind back to the present, when Mantis was giving them their plan for attack. They were going to assist a Haven backed PMC protect the Venezuelan government from a rebel front called "People's Army of South America" (PASA).

Mantis told them that they would be attacking a PASA fuel depot where they refuel and rearm tanks and helicopters. After the depot was destroyed, they would single out different targets that the PMC needed eliminated.

After the helicopter landed, they suited up for battle, and fanned out. They arrived at the PMC checkpoint later that day, and were given the location of the fuel depots.

When they found the depots, they organized. Octopus would go in first and recon the area, looking for weaknesses in their defenses she would also use her voice mimicry to trick the PASA troops to walk into a killzone. Raven would use drones to give the team a bird's-eye view of everything, and deliver airstrikes when needed. Wolf would set up the killzone with remote bombs and Railgun sniper fire. And Mantis would coordinate them all and disrupt PASA's Nanomachines, reducing their soldier's combat effectiveness.

When they all set up for the ambush, Crying Wolf lay there, silent and alone. Watching for anything that could go wrong.


	4. The Crying Wolf

As she waited, Crying Wolf checked her Railgun. She felt something was off. The feeling got worse and worse, and then a wolf walked out of the bushes beside her.

Not just any wolf though. It was *The* wolf. The same one that followed her in Africa. The same one that killed all of those people in the refugee camp.

But it couldn't be. That wolf followed her around in Africa after her baby brother died. She ran away from it for weeks.

Then she found a UN refugee camp. They let her stay, but the wolf got in too. Every night she would hear it howl. And every night she would try to stop it from killing the others.

Each night was a new victim, first it was one of the peacekeepers helping out, then one of the families. The third time it was a group of kids who lost their parents.

It went on and on, until it was just her and the wolf. Each time it attacked, she was powerless to stop it. She tried, and tried, but in the end it overpowered her and ran off to hunt.

She thought she trapped it in the same camp, but apparently not. And now it was here, with her again. She saw the bloodlust in it's eyes, she tried to talk it down with whispers.

It didn't work. The wolf let out a powerful howl that hurt her ears, and ran towards the depot's front gates. She watched in horror as the beast ran right through the security checkpoint. The gates were flattened within seconds.

She felt bad for the guards who tried to shoot at it. The wolf literally trampled all of them. Others tried to run away, or hide. It didn't help. They all died one by one.

She went in after it after five minutes passed. The wolf was there, standing in a pool of blood from the soldiers. She readied her Railgun, to try and kill the beast before it can do any more harm to the mission.

Her gun was 75% charged before the wolf noticed and tried to rip out her throat. She fired prematurely and hit the wolf. Five more appeared from out of nowhere, and she tried to shoot them too.

It went on for what seemed like hours. Every time she killed them, more showed up and tried to kill her. After she thought they were all finally dead, she tried to radio Mantis. When she didn't respond, she feared the wolves might have gotten to her.

She sprinted back to the deployment site, hoping to find the rest of the team. They were waiting for her. Mantis was pissed, saying that Crying Wolf "May have just jeopardized the whole mission!"

She tried to explain, but Mantis wasn't having any of it. Octopus snickered quietly while Wolf was being chewed out, hard. After Mantis's ear blistering rant was over, she told Wolf and the other's the new objective: a PASA compound twenty miles away, delivering fresh soldiers and supplies to their front lines.

They were ordered to destroy it, collateral damage was not a concern, and anyone wearing a PASA uniform was a target. They also needed some of their leaders, for intelligence purposes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they got there after a three hour hike, they surveyed the area. Mantis pulled out a hologram projector and showed the rest of the team a satellite map of the compound. It was fifteen acres of land, with several buildings surrounding a five story command center.

Crying Wolf was to provide stationary sniper fire with her Railgun. And Mantis ordered Raven to keep an eye on her. *If* things went to plan this time, than they should have PASA leaders in custody.

Wolf had her Railgun at the ready, and was constantly checking the electromagnetic charge. She saw Raven behind her, ready to take action if anything goes wrong.

Mantis gave the go signal, Octopus had successfully infiltrated the compound and was getting voice samples of PASA's head of security.

Wolf saw her through her scope. Octopus was in the main radio tower and had just finished with the personnel there.

She saw Raven nervously checking her propulsion systems. It was strange. Then she heard the telltale woof of a wolf. She cursed under her breath, and tried to tell Raven to be careful.

She didn't listen, and told her to shut up, lest she give away their location to acoustic sound detectors on the perimeter.

She heard the wolf again, this time it sounded more anxious than usual. Raven was getting ready for something. Then as she was starting to get her cool again, the wolves burst out of the woods and started towards the compound.

She heard screams as the guards tried to stop them. They got cut down in mere seconds. The wolves had rushed through the fence, and were going on a rampage.

She somehow got in the compound with them, but she didn't know how. She remembered Raven yelling something into her radio, and flying off. Then there was the cries of helpless soldiers in the compound.

She was with the remaining PASO leaders. They were herded together in between all of the structures. One of the wolves was getting ready to pounce them, and right as it leapt: Raven flew into it, tackling the beast to the ground.

Wolf's chest started aching then. She felt her ribs, a few of them were broken. She looked up and saw Raven standing above her, breathing heavily. She must've gotten rid of the wolves.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She passed out a few minutes later, and she dreamt of the compound, the soldiers trying to protect it and the ones that the wolves had killed.

But in her dream there were no wolves, just her. And she watched in horror as the soldiers died one by one. Each being trampled, ripped apart, or shot.

Tears started to drop from her eyes, as they fell around her, screaming in agony. Then she saw the PASA leaders pointing at her, trying to run. She heard Raven yelling "We need them alive, what are you thinking?!" Then Raven started struggling to hold her still. She yelled "This is for your own good!" and tackled her to the ground.

When she finally woke up, she was in her bunk at Outer Haven. Her ribs still hurt like hell, and she was thinking about her nightmare. Why would Raven tackle her. And why did she feel so fatigued?

Octopus walked in the room, and saw that Wolf was finally awake. She went back out and called someone over. Raven came in a few minutes later, she wore a look of sorrow. She said that "She was sorry for what she did, but the mission came first, and that she couldn't let her destroy their only source of information."

Wolf looked puzzled. She didn't do anything wrong, she actually saved everyone's lives.

She remembered that Raven had pinned the last one to the ground, the pack leader. She saved lives by doing that. Raven shouldn't be apologizing for anything, she was a hero.

And with that final thought, she fell asleep again. Fatigue still bringing her down. She dreamt of a flock of birds putting themselves in harm to save an injured wolf...


	5. The Lone Survivor

In the ashes of the PASA compound, there lie a soldier who survived. He was scratching his head, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

He remembered being out on patrol, watching the gates from a watchtower. Then he heard that horrible sound. It was like a person, trying to imitate a wolf.

What happened next was just crazy. There was a giant metallic wolf that ran right through the gates. But it wasn't a wolf, it couldn't be.

He remembered just then that it wasn't a wolf, it was some sort of armor. He saw the pilot expose themselves to fire a Railgun.

He knew it was a Railgun because he saw that same model in action during the Big Shell disaster. It was being used by a terrorist named "Fortune" then.

But it couldn't be her though. Fortune was dead, confirmed so by a FOXHOUND commando. He tried to get up then, but his chest started to hurt like hell.

He looked down and saw a long stick of rebar sticking out of him, effectively nailing him to the ground. As he looked for a way to get out of this mess, he saw a dead radioman just barley within arm's reach.

He tried to grab the soldier's arm, but the pain got too intense. He tried again, and this time through blood, sweat, and tears he was finally able to pull the soldier to him.

His arms ached, so he tried to rest as best as possible. As he was looking through the dead troopers vest pockets he found what he needed: a 2-way radio with long range transmitter.

"To anyone on this frequency, this is First Sergeant James Bofo, my platoon got wiped out by some sort of strange fighting force. I'm the only one left, if you are listening please help me."

He had to take a few minutes to catch his breath. Then he repeated his transmission every fifteen minutes. Eventually after many hours someone found him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was starting to get dark, and rain had been pouring in for a while. Just as he was just about to give up hope he saw a shape on the wall in front of him. The shape was humanoid, but there was nobody there.

Then the shape materialized into a person. The person was a CIA commando working with DARPA to extract PASA leaders before they were assassinated.

She was able to put two and two together and figured "they" killed PASA off completely. Just she was calling for a helicopter pickup, the dying soldier spoke up.

He said with much effort "Your not leaving me here". She turned on her work light and saw him. He had a long stick of rebar sticking through his chest. It was a miracle he was still alive.

She walked to him, carefully. She focused her light on him. It was pretty bad, he probably wasn't going to make it. She told him through whispers "Your going to be fine, I promise."

She looked more closely at his blood tattered uniform, his name patch said: Bofo. He looked up at her and saw something in her hand, a syringe.

The commando walked even closer with the syringe in hand. She told him it would keep him alive until medevac came.

They both waited until the helicopter came, and when it landed three more commandos came out. One of them had a field surgeon bag in one hand, and a welder in the other.

The other two had M4 Carbines and small video cameras. The field medic went to work fast. He told Bofo: "Son, I won't lie to you. This is going to hurt."

He then used the welder to cut the rebar out rom underneath Bofo. He was right, it hurt like hell. Bofo screamed in pain through the whole process.

After he was no longer nailed to the floor, there was still the matter of getting the rest of the rebar out of him. "Tanya, hold him still. I need to pull it out."

The female commando quickly held Bofo down. The medic grabbed the rebar in both hands and pulled as hard as he could. When he finally got it out, he threw it into a wall with enough force to pierce it.

When he was done with Bofo, he bandaged him up, and loaded him into the helicopter. As the others got in, Bofo reflected on his mission: to keep PASA's leadership alive so that the CIA and DARPA can get information from them on a new threat known as Outer Haven. He realized then and there that he had failed. PASA had been all but destroyed, and their leaders surely dead among the ruins of the compound.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bofo passed out during the helicopter ride. When they finally landed he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He heard more than once something about the need of a new strike force.

When he finally woke up, he was in a bright white room, with one door and no windows. He heard over some sort of speaker "He's awake, bring him in for debriefing."

A few minutes later two heavily armored guards walked into the room and escorted Bofo into a command center. The escorts sat him down and left the room.

Bofo saw Tanya enter the room and find a seat. Followed by two more officers. One of them was the Secretary of Defense, and the other was the head of the CIA.

The head of the CIA started, asking Bofo what exactly had happened in Venezuela. When he got his answers, the SDI and the spook started mumbling to each other.

He was able to catch "Rumors...SNAKEHOUND...Need...Team." When they were done, they told Bofo the real reason of his mission. The real purpose of him working with PASA was to evaluate the threat of the SNAKEHOUND Unit.

Now that they knew what they were capable of, they needed a response. They told Bofo that he would be leading a new strike force, one that would counter SNAKEHOUND whenever they could.

From that moment on Bofo became the leader of a new special forces group called: "BEASTHOUND". He was no longer Bofo, and was given the codename "Aegis Snake". He would lead three others into battle, these others were "Flaming Eagle", "Preying Fox", and "Stalker Squid".

The only person Bofo knew who was in his team was Tanya (Flaming Eagle). The other two he was going to meet during tomorrows briefing.

He looked forward to this. He was going to make SNAKEHOUND pay for every one of his comrades that were killed in that compound. This wasn't just to protect the world from Haven's new commandos. This was payback too. And this time, he would be ready.

As he went to the installation's barracks, Bofo wondered how they were going to combat these freaks. Whatever the CIA had in mind, it needs to work. If not then hundreds of soldiers would have died in vein. And with that, he found his bunk and got some well deserved and much needed rest.

He was going to need it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Bofo was resting, the B&B Corps (SNAKEHOUND) were planning. Screaming Mantis had just gotten out of sickbay for Psyche enhancements.

She felt stronger, and faster both in physical and mental capabilities. She roamed the command center at Haven, looking at the satellite imaging of the Earth. She asked it as if it was Solid Snake "Where are you hiding?" As she studied it for a few more minutes, she decided to go to the barracks for some rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for them.


	6. The Screaming Mantis

As Screaming mantis was walking to her bunk, she saw Wolf looking blankly at the doorway.

She found her bunk and went to sleep for the night. The mission in Venezuela was a success, but she didn't want to mark it as one.

Crying Wolf had disobeyed direct orders coming from the PMC commander to keep PASA leaders alive for questioning.

Not only did she try to kill them all, she had killed the one they needed the most: James Bofo. Thanks to Raven the others were brought in, but James was too valuable to kill.

While he wasn't a PASA leader, he was their military advisor, and was a high ranking CIA field spook. He had information they needed, he knew where Snake was.

Because of her, Haven lost it's chance at CIA black intelligence, including field agents, locations of safehouses, and so much more.

When she awoke, Mantis went to the hanger and suited up. She wanted to get used to using her armor's arms. As she was walking to the simulation deck Wolf, Raven, and Octopus were waiting on her.

Raven reported that they were all ready for the morning's training exercises. Today's training was on using their armor's respective abilities and strengths to destroy a series of humanoid targets in an urban city center.

As they were going through streets and alleys, they used their suit's mechanical limbs and weapons to eliminate targets. For Mantis this meant using four arms to throw knives at terminal velocity at the targets.

When she was out of knives, she would have to use the arms in close quarters combat by blocking enemy melee strikes, grabbing knives from enemy hands, and counter attacking using martial arts techniques based from Israel.

As she fought in the simulator bay, her head started to hurt. It turns out controlling four arms was confusing. She couldn't even understand how Octopus must feel controlling those tentacles on her helmet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the training day went on, they were starting to get tired. Eventually after they achieved a kill count of 320 the simulation ended. When they were leaving the bay Liquid was observing from the upper decks.

He hailed Mantis over and told her that he was very impressed with the teams effectiveness. She got back to the armory shortly after to congratulate her team for doing so well in the training sim.

After they were done suiting down, they went to the mess hall for lunch. Mantis was telling the others that "combat is never the same as training" and that she never wanted what happened in Venezuela to happen again.

As they were grabbing their meals (Today they were served spaghetti) a few Haven PMC troops off duty gave them a mean stare. As they were eating the Troopers came next to them and started to insult Wolf.

After they went back to their own table, Mantis told Wolf to ignore them. After they were done eating, Wolf went back to the barracks to rest for a while.

Mantis and the others stayed a bit longer to talk about current events and future missions. When they were done, Mantis walked out of the mess hall and saw the same troopers that insulted Wolf crowded around something in the barracks.

The head of their group, a Lieutenant named Jon Steele had Wolf on the ground. he was beating her with a nightstick. mantis ran as fast as she could towards them.

When she got to the crowd, they pushed her away. She was sent sprawling on the ground. She quickly got up and sprinted to her bunk. She picked up one of the puppets that came with her suit, it depicted somebody in jet black, wearing a gasmask. This puppet was much more than it looked, it could control people's Nanomachines and bend them to her will.

She rushed back to the crowd and brandished the puppet. One of them said: "Aw, aint that cute." Another said: "She's going to play dolly with us? (Starts laughing).

Mantis ignored their comments and took control of one of them. She made him punch another in the face, and started a small riot. When they caught on, one of them ran to her and kicked the puppet out of her hand.

She barley had enough time to react to what happened next. They swarmed her and tried to pummel her into the ground. Mantis caught every blow and countered perfectly. The first one she caught and twisted his wrist.

The next two she flipped over her back while dodging more punches and kicks. When they were all on the ground, in pain from their destroyed arms, or knocked out all that remained was the LT.

She got her puppet and took control of the leader. He stumbled on himself for a minute and stood up straight. A few minutes later and he grabbed his nightstick with both hands and started to beat himself in the face with it until he was unrecognizable. He tried to resist through it all, and during a few swings he hesitated or paused mid-swing. But it didn't help much.

When he passed out from the pain, she released her control over to him and ran towards Wolf. She was hurt pretty bad, her left shoulder was shattered and a few fingers were busted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mantis rushed her to the med bay and put her in ER. The medics came in a few minutes later and asked what the hell happened.

She tried to explain the situation, and the medics listened closely and carefully. When she was finished, they sent her out while they worked on Wolf.

When they were done checking her wounds, the medics gave mantis a full report. It turned out Wolf had: a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, seven broken fingers, and her jaw was damaged pretty bad too.

They went to work and for the next twelve hours Wolf was in surgery. Mantis was with her the whole time, encouraging her, promising it would all be okay.

When the medics were done, they ordered Wolf to remain in sickbay for three weeks for the recovery process.

Mantis cursed herself for not reacting faster during the fight, and for not escorting Wolf to the barracks. Maybe if she had been there with Wolf, the Mercs wouldn't have picked a fight. Maybe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She remembered the look on the LT's face when she took control of his body. It was a look of total fear and loss. Just like her many years ago, when she was trapped in that horrible house.

She went to Liquid and reported the LT and his unit: The "Outer Demons". Liquid later that day ordered the OD Unit discharged and kicked them out of Haven.

He reported the next day that anyone who assaults the B&B Corps will be shot for treason. Mantis knowing her squad could rest at night safely decided to get ready for the next days training by sleeping. After all she thought, one can't be ready without rest once in a while.

And she needed to be ready for anything, she expected the same from her squad. But squad isn't the right word though, they were more like family and she would do anything to keep them safe.

With that mental reassurance, Mantis slept for the night and got ready in the morning. It would be a very busy week...


	7. The Aegis Snake

The next day on the other side of the world, Bofo and his team meet for the first day of training.

Bofo is in front of his group: Tanya, Clayton, and Samantha. The training would be a week of running courses built to test physical and mental strength, and teamwork.

"I'm First Sergeant James Bofo". He started. He introduced himself and passed it along to Tanya, and so on.

When introductions were done they donned their suits. The suits were similar to what the B&B Corps used, but were different. Both in design and in capabilities.

Bofo started the first course, having to sprint forty-five meters to the first "checkpoint" then jump in between obstacles and go through a large room filled with glass shards, and microphones without being heard.

The others had to go through their own courses. Tanya had to fly through different buildings and grab High Value Targets (HVT) then bring them to the pickup sight.

Clayton ended up having to smash through barricades and snipe targets from 400 meters. And Samantha just had to sneak through a mock city without being caught by anyone.

When they met up for the second course, they had to work together get through the obstacles and eliminate targets along the way.

"alright". Bofo said. "We need to split up. Tanya your with me, Clayton and Samantha go the other path. We'll meet up at the RV point fifteen clicks south-east."

They set off in their two groups. Dealing with different obstacles along the way. Bofo and Tanya went through a mock city with a small fort behind it. They had to eliminate any "threats" in the city and take the fort as fast as possible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bofo looked forward to using his suit. It had two extra arms that were tentacle like, shaped like large Python snakes they were able to discharge lethal amounts of electricity as well as squeezing the life out of targets.

He snapped them back and forth, enjoying the loud "Snap!" that they made when whipped forward. The weird thing though was that even though they were part of his armor, he controlled the tentacles with his mind like his real arms. He would adjust but it felt... off.

Tanya had finished her flight check and tested her implants to see if they worked. After her nanomachines kicked in she put the match in her palm out.

Satisfied by this she radioed Bofo that she would provide air support for him while he cleared the training zone. Bofo ran into the first building and started going to work.

The first set of targets were in four different areas in the building, one behind cover. He grabbed his .45 and snapped the V-sights on the first target and fired.

Then he quickly snapped between targets and in a matter of two seconds the targets were down. He sprinted to the exit and another group of targets popped up.

Eventually as he got near the end of the course Bofo ran into a large group of twenty some targets and five mock APCs. He ran behind a brick wall and called Tanya for a strike, danger close.

As he waited Bofo heard the telltale screams of a Jet Suit flying close and closed his eyes before the WP grenades hit. When he opened them after two minutes, he saw that the area was turned into a wasteland from the strike.

As Tanya and Bofo waited for Clayton and Samantha they were telling tales of past battles. Tanya learned that Bofo was a seven year veteran, while not as long as she served but still... he had to tough as hell.

She refrained from telling him too much of her service. She didn't want him to know she was dishonorably discharged for a freak accident revolving around her platoon leader.

She still remembered the intense heat of the White Phosphorous going off her in face. The heat was over 800 degrees, but somehow she had survived. She was in critical condition covered in 3rd degree burns that melted the bone.

She was given experimental PHEONIX Nano Machines that made her fire proof. As well as cloning-surgery to restore her body.

Ever since then, she loved fire. She loved the burning touch it had and what it did to her foes. She was discharged after she single-handedly wiped out a platoon of rebels using napalm and WP mortars.

They screamed as their skin was melting. And when it was all done they still lived. When her Platoon Leader showed up, he handcuffed her to the Humvee and had the squad put down the enemies humanely.

She couldn't believe it! These were the enemy, they didn't deserve mercy. After what they did to her old unit. After they hauled her back to base she was put under heavy guard.

A few days later the guards heard screaming coming from the command tent. When they ran to it, it was burning to the ground with the LT still inside, he was begging to be put out.

A few minutes later all that remained was the LT's burnt skeleton and Tanya, standing there smiling. The guards fired stun rounds at her until her heart stopped, then they hauled her to the field hospital and cuffed her to a stretcher.

She was sent back to the states with the dead, and later sent to a maximum security prison. She was locked there until the head of the CIA needed her.

He told her about the OP and that if she succeeded her record would be wiped clean, and given a new identity and money. If she failed, then they would execute her because the cover story was that she escaped the prison, killing several of the guards.

As she stuffed those memories away, Bofo was finishing the tale of an old legend called FOXHOUND. He was really into those legendary soldier types.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually Samantha and Clayton came back from their courses. After that they unsuited their armor, stored it in crates, and got on a C-130 heading to rural Vietnam.

Bofo fell asleep on the plane, so did the others. They were woken up by the CIA director giving them a briefing. They were going to wipe out a Haven PMC in the region known as the "Outer Demons".

Bofo read the dossier on them, supposedly they had intel on the Beauty and Beast Corps. He was going to get the Intel, but he was also going to do one better too: he was going to capture their leader and bleed his sorry ass for everything he knows.

He looked at his team, he had to trust them, and they had to trust him. Their lives were at this point in each others hands. He prayed they wouldn't screw this up.

As the cargo ramp opened, he never looked back as they stood up, hooked up, and jumped straight to hell.


End file.
